


Unfeeling

by atrimea



Category: Daft Punk Medley - Pentatonix (Music Video), Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Music, PTX, Pentatonix - Freeform, Sad, Scomiche, but yeah, not really - Freeform, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrimea/pseuds/atrimea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Sad poetry like fic mostly about Mitch, amd his bad days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfeeling

Now and then, he'd see one of them on the low, and he'd feel it too, the tiredness that came with a job that had no vacation, no off days, no limits. Some said that you had to give your soul to music, Mitch had finally understood what it meant.

Everytime they pushed, for success, for a new song, for a photoshoot- everytime they drank caffinee and pushed through Mitch lost a piece of him, a piece that let him know that everything was never-ending.

Most days were okay, great even, but sometimes Mitch found himself slipping into the depth of unfeeling. Those days, rather than letting himself get sad, he stopped himself from feeling anything at all.  
No grattitude for his dream, no exitement, no love- nothing. He performed like a profesiomal and drank like a profesional.

Then he lay in bed, closed his eyes and hoped tomorrow would be different,  
tomorrow he could appriciate the friends and the money and the grammy.

And the life.

 

It was a lie.

Sometimes he looked back and thought about how he could've been so easily fooled. It wasn't as easy as it looked, it was breath taking work. The kind that flooded your head and never left. 

It was waking up at 4 am and smiling for eight hours straight.  
It was singing whatever whenever someone asked. It was always being patient, kind, sweet. It was touring around the world, but only seeing the backstage of concert halls and hotels.

It was loving the fans,  
hating the popularity-but needing it.

It was hard.

So he slipped now and then, into the bliss of not being constantly overwhelmed.  
The lights were dimmer, his head was quieter, his life looked better.

Even Scott slipped sometimes, and it was scary for Mitch when he did- so they both tried to hold on to each other, to stay afloat and alive and here.

Scott held on to Mitch, and Mitch only slipped, never fell. And Mitch held on to Scott, so Scott could smile and mean it.

Those days, it seemed that there could be no one else in the world but them, gripping each other tightly while the world raged around them, they saved each other.

They loved each other. Not the kind of love where you kiss and go on dates-not that they hadn't, but the kind of love where you absolutely cannot let go of someone. The kind that is for soulmates. The kind that was beyond romance, beyond anything.

They were so happy together, so perfect, so in love.

They'd smile at each other on one of those days, on the days of unfeeling- Mitch actually Smiled because of Scott.

Thats how much they loved each other.  
Like alcohol.

Mitch had given his soul to Music, but at least he had his heart with him.


End file.
